1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an athletic equipment attachment. More specifically, the invention relates to an athletic equipment attachment for use by persons missing part of a limb, such as an arm from amputation or a congenital birth defect.
2. Related Art
Athletic equipment attachments that connect to a prosthesis which in turn is attached to a wearer's arm and/or body are well known. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 4,661,113 to Adkins discloses an attachment which is attachable at one end to a handicapped arm or prosthesis and removably attached at its other end to a threaded stud secured in the handle end of an implement such as a golf club. The attachment includes an axially non-rotatable, universal pivot connection allowing versatile movement of the implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,717 to Puhl discloses an attachment configured to be connected to a prosthesis at one end and to a sports implement handle, such as a golf club handle, at its other end. The attachment includes a central section of resilient material that flexes upon swinging of the arm to produce a wrist-type whipping action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,491 to Frenzel discloses a prosthetic device for holding golf clubs. The device includes an arm socket member which attaches to the upper arm and shoulder of an amputee. The arm socket member includes a threaded hole configured to receive a threaded shaft located at one end of a standard attachment for an arm socket member. The opposite end of the standard attachment has metal sleeves configured to receive the handle of a golf club.
These attachments are connected to a prosthesis which in turn is attached to the wearer's body through a complemental arrangement of body straps, and therefore tend to be bulky. Such attachments are not suitable for use with a field or ice hockey stick, because during such use a player typically carries the stick in one hand while running or skating. It is therefore desirable to provide an athletic equipment attachment which is quickly removably attached to the wearer's body. It is also desirable to provide an attachment which has an adjustable opening configured to receive the stump of a person's arm, so that the person may easily remove the stump from the opening and quickly reinsert the stump into the opening during play. It is further desirable to provide such an attachment which can be used with a variety of athletic equipment, including but not limited to field hockey sticks, ice hockey sticks, cricket bats and golf clubs.